Operation POWER Chapter 3
by Phantomgurlxxxxx
Summary: Chapter 3 of Operation POWER
1. Chapter 1

Operation POWER Chapter 3

It was dark...Pitch black...Numbuh 5 woke up with her head pounding as loud as a drum played during a parade. The room that she was in was small. Numbuh 2 laid beside her, still passed out. She elbowed him and he woke up in fright.

"Woah, it's dark in here. Where are we?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"I don't know. Hey what do you think happened to those kids who blasted through the wall?" Numbuh 5 asked. Numbuh 2 shrugges his shoulders. Just when they began to suspect that they had been held hostage in a dark room, a door opened and a bright light appeared, almost blinding the two KND operatives.

_TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED...5 more seconds later...CONTINUING TRANSMISSION._

Numbuhs 2 and 5 had been dragged into a large room, where there was a large, golden throne.

"Excuse us Miss, we have the two prisoners you requested." One of the big and muscular teens exclaimed.

"And who are they? Some bratty kids tried to sneak in and destroy our plans I presume!" The teenager turned around. She had short black hair and dark skin. She almost looked like a teenage version of Numbuh 5. Numbuh 2 leaned over to Numbuh 5.

"Wow, she is a fox!" Numbuh 2 muttered.

"Oh shut up Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 5 lashed out at him. The teen walked up to them.

"Who are you and what are you doing in MY territory?" She questioned them. They both started shaking a bit.

"We are here to find our accquaintances and help them destroy whatever it is you teens are planning!" Numbuh 5 hissed at her.

"You are just too cute. You know, you act like my Mum did when she was younger. Always bugging her older sister and bashing up teenagers and stuff. Now. Joe! Darryl! Take these two twirps to the prison!" She demanded.

Over at the prison, Joe and Darryl threw them into the cell, slammed the door behind them and walked away.

"What are we going to do now?" Numbuh 2 asked beginning to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Numbuh 2, we just need a plan to get ourselves outta here!" Numbuh 5 explained. She scanned the room for any way to escape, when another huge BLAST! flew out of nowhere. Numbuhs 2 and 5 ducked as Numbuhs 25 and 43 bashed through.

"Come on guys, come with us!" Numbuh 43 yelled. Numbuhs 2 and 5 jumped into the C.A.M.P.E.R.V.A.N and drove off. As soon as they had zoomed off, the three teenagers ran over to where the escapees were.

"What happened? WHERE ARE THEY?" The teenage leader screamed out loud angrily. The other two shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Operation POWER Chapter 2

"Numbuh 52, what are you doing, goofing off when our treehouse has been invaded by a fat guy and a girl who wears a red hat?" the leader exclaimed. Numbuh 5 stood up.

"Ok wait! Before you blast us with your weapons, I just wanna say that we're not intruders. In fact, we're Kids Next Door operatives, just like you lots. We live back in the past. Well, we did until somebody took his eyes of his time machine!" Numbuh 5 explained. She gave a deep glare to Numbuh 2 which made him feel rather uncomfortable. Numbuh 5 continued.

"I am Numbuh 5, second in command of sector V." Numbuh 2 got up to introduce himself.

"And I am Numbuh 2, in charge of the 2x4 technology of sector V. I'm also the prank master and I make great jokes."

"I am Numbuh 1,362, leader of Sector V," the leader said.

"And my team, Numbuh 25, Numbuh 52, Numbuh 34 and Numbuh 43." He introduced every one of his team members to the two, when all of a sudden the KND alarm went off.

"Quick guys, that sounds like an alert from Numbuh 3,621!" Numbuh 52 yelled out. They raced off onto their KND transmitter.

"Attention Kids Next Door base, Sector V, this is Moon base reporting," The tall blonde girl on the clear screen exclaimed.

"We have recieved information about the teens' plans to destroy our moonbase, in a second attempt to send it on a collision course with the sun!" Numbuhs 2 and 5 turned towards each other. They had remembered the time when Chad tried to crash the Moonbase into the sun.

"We'll help you!" Numbuh 5 said, sounding determined to help.

"Why would you want to help us?" Numbuh 43 asked.

"Yeah, if you are from the past, then wouldn't you be teens now?" his sister, Numbuh 34 asked. They once again pointed their weapons towards them again, but before they could blast them...

"Wait! Don't blast them!" Numbuh 3,621 demanded. They placed their weapons down.

"If they are past Kids Next Door operatives, then maybe they could help us stop the teens." she said.

"But they should be teenagers by now and plus, how can they help us?" Numbuh 1,362 complained.

"They may know something about the teens plans!" She replied.

"Yeah and we've almost had OUR moonbase crashed into the sun before." Numbuh 2 confessed.

"And they know how to land the moonbase back from the sun," Numbuh 3,621 said. She turned to Numbuhs 2 and 5.

"Do you?" She asked them. They both nodded as she zoomed out.

"Alright team, you heard the boss. Now let's move out!" Numbuh 1,362 yelled. All seven rushed out of the treehouse and into the C.A.M.P.E.R.V.A.N

_(Computer Voice: Kids Next Door C.A.M.P.E.R.V.A.N: Completely Armed Machinery Possesses Extreme Real Vandalism And Nasties)_

It had been a bumpy ride to the Teens' Secret Meeting Base, but they all managed to make it, with the C.A.M.P.E.R.V.A.N all in one piece.

Inside the base; the team had split up. Numbuhs 34 and 52 were in charge of denfending their equipment in case any teens would try to get their hands on it, Numbuhs 25 and 43 were sneaking around the base, in search of their lab, Numbuh 1,362 was eavesdropping on the teens, to recieve information about their plan to crash the Moonbase into the sun, while Numbuhs 2 and 5 searched the weapon room.

"Wow, these teens must have every single weapon in the world!" Numbuh 2 said, sounding rather surprised.

"We have weapons like these back in our own time Numbuh 2. There's actually nothing new here." Numbuh 5 explained.

They grabbed the biggest weapon they could find, which was called THE KID BLASTER 10,000 when someone entered the room. It was one of the evil teenagers. He had smooth black hair, quite pale skin and he was wearing a baggy shirt, baggy jeans, trainors, a baseball cap and a pair of rectangular sunglasses.

"What are you brats doing here?" He shouted. Numbuh 2 stepped forward. He was shaking nervously.

"Um, we were um." Numbuh 5 stood in.

"OK listen here teenager, we know you're up to something and we will NOT rest until we find the source of your weapon that will completely wipe out the entire kid population!" The teen looked at her.

"How do you know so much about us teenagers, KID!" He asked.

"Because Numbuh 5 has an older sister back home!" She replied. Before the teenager could speak another word, there came a huge BLAST! coming from the other room. The teenager fell to his knees as Numbuhs 25 and 43 crashed through.

"Are you guys crazy? What do you think you're doing playing around with teenagers at a time like this!" Numbuh 25 yelled. Just as she scolded Numbuhs 2 and 5 another group of teens flew in and grabbed the three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Operation POWER Chapter 3

It was dark...Pitch black...Numbuh 5 woke up with her head pounding as loud as a drum played during a parade. The room that she was in was small. Numbuh 2 laid beside her, still passed out. She elbowed him and he woke up in fright.

"Woah, it's dark in here. Where are we?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"I don't know. Hey what do you think happened to those kids who blasted through the wall?" Numbuh 5 asked. Numbuh 2 shrugges his shoulders. Just when they began to suspect that they had been held hostage in a dark room, a door opened and a bright light appeared, almost blinding the two KND operatives.

_TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED...5 more seconds later...CONTINUING TRANSMISSION._

Numbuhs 2 and 5 had been dragged into a large room, where there was a large, golden throne.

"Excuse us Miss, we have the two prisoners you requested." One of the big and muscular teens exclaimed.

"And who are they? Some bratty kids tried to sneak in and destroy our plans I presume!" The teenager turned around. She had short black hair and dark skin. She almost looked like a teenage version of Numbuh 5. Numbuh 2 leaned over to Numbuh 5.

"Wow, she is a fox!" Numbuh 2 muttered.

"Oh shut up Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 5 lashed out at him. The teen walked up to them.

"Who are you and what are you doing in MY territory?" She questioned them. They both started shaking a bit.

"We are here to find our accquaintances and help them destroy whatever it is you teens are planning!" Numbuh 5 hissed at her.

"You are just too cute. You know, you act like my Mum did when she was younger. Always bugging her older sister and bashing up teenagers and stuff. Now. Joe! Darryl! Take these two twirps to the prison!" She demanded.

Over at the prison, Joe and Darryl threw them into the cell, slammed the door behind them and walked away.

"What are we going to do now?" Numbuh 2 asked beginning to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Numbuh 2, we just need a plan to get ourselves outta here!" Numbuh 5 explained. She scanned the room for any way to escape, when another huge BLAST! flew out of nowhere. Numbuhs 2 and 5 ducked as Numbuhs 25 and 43 bashed through.

"Come on guys, come with us!" Numbuh 43 yelled. Numbuhs 2 and 5 jumped into the C.A.M.P.E.R.V.A.N and drove off. As soon as they had zoomed off, the three teenagers ran over to where the escapees were.

"What happened? WHERE ARE THEY?" The teenage leader screamed out loud angrily. The other two shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Operation POWER Chapter Four**

"So what now?" Numbuh 2 asked them.

"Yeah, don't we have to go and rescue the others?" Numbuh 5 added on.

"We have to go back to the treehouse to grab our weapons." Numbuh 43 replied.

"And the others will find their own way back. That's how well trained operatives go." Numbuh 25 went on. They were about to land at their treehouse, when they came across a huge army of teenagers.

"Attention Kids Next Dorks! Surrender Now and we'll come easy! Oh who am I kidding, we teenagers never come easy!" The lead teenager announced. They refused to go quickly and just zoomed away with the teenagers following close behind them.

"Alright brats, you wanna play hard, you'll get HARD!" She wailed. They put their vehciles into full blast, still without having any luck on catching them.

"HOLD ON GUYS, THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET FAST!" Numbuh 25 schreeched. As Numbuhs 2, 5 and 43 took hold, she put the vechile into "eleventy billion times faster than any car would ever go" mode and they bolted off faster than lightning.

"Numbuh 43, drop our missiles onto them!" Numbuh 25 yelled, giving out demands. Numbuhs 43 and 2 drop the missiles onto the teens, shooting them out of the sky. Numbuhs 43 and 2 high fived each other.

"Uh guys we've got bigger problems!" Numbuh 5 called out. They were struggling to land their vehicle. Numbuh 25 pulled on the steering wheel as hard as she could while the others once again took hold of the closest thing they could find inside the C.A.M.P.E.R.V.A.N. Numbuh 25 risked her life while trying to stop. They then came to a crash landing stop...

_TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED..._10 seconds later..._CONTINUING TRANSMISSION:_

The team had finally landed. Their transport had basically been demolished and had been covered in smoke. They got up. Numbuh 25 was the one who was most shocked to see what had happened to the C.A.M.P.E.R.V.A.N.

"I...am...so...dead!" she said in complete shock. She felt as if the whole world had stopped around her. She looked around and was even more shocked to see that they had crash landed in her backyard.

"Woah dude, your parents are NOT gonna be happy once they see that you've torn up their lawn!" Numbuh 43 said to her. She snuck around to the front yard and peered into the windows to see if her parents were in sight.

"Phew, they're not here." she said. Numbuh 25 pushed the door open and peered around the door, with Numbuhs 43,2 ad 5 right behind her. She tip toed in, while trying to look innocent at the same time. The door slammed behind them as they all entered. A young looking lady entered the room. She was tall and she had dark skin and short, straight black hair. She wore a long sleeved dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black denim jeans.

"Oh hello Alex, would you like to introduce me to your new friends?" she asked. Numbuh 25 blushed.

"Well, two of your new friends anyway. I already know you Jake." She pointed to Numbuh 43. Numbuh 25 began to feel embarrased by her Mum's comments.

"Alright Mum, hey uh, why don't you go and do whatever it is Mums do these days!" she said, pushing her mother away. She stopped and turned to Numbuh 5.

"You know what little girl, you remind me a lot of what I looked like when I was young." She said to Numbuh 5.

"Yay, Numbuh 5 gives it two thumbs up!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. She was even more amazed that Numbuh 5 spoke in the third person language like she used to do when she was a child.

"Alright Mum you can go now!" Numbuh 25 whined. Her mother left, as they headed over to the garage, where Numbuh 25's father was working on his shiny, silver porsche. Numbuh 25 could not believe that her parents were everywhere they went. She wandered over to his toolbox, when he appeared from underneath the car.

"Hello Alex. Oh hey Jake! Who are you two friends?" he asked, sounding rather friendly.


	5. Chapter 5

Operation POWER Chapter 5

"That's Numbuh 5 and I am the amazingly handsome and talented Numbuh 2, and we are the past." Numbuh 2 explained.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I believe that is rubbish. Scientists have proved that there is no such thing as time travel." he raved on.

"Dad, can we borrow your metal welder thingy?" Numbuh 25 asked.

"Why sure, anything for my little Princess Alexandra!" he replied handing it to her. Numbuhs 2 and 5 began to chuckle as he handed her the metal welder.

"Be careful with it beautiful!" he called out. Numbuh 25 pulled Numbuh 43 out as quickly as she could, to avoid any more embarrasments.

**Over in the backyard:**

"So you think you can fix it?" Numbuh 43 asked Numbuh 25 while she was attempting to repair the C.A.M.P.E.R.V.A.N.

"I don't think Numbuh 43, I believe that I will get it up and running before Mum and Dad find out." Numbuh 25 replied.

Inside the house Numbuhs 2 and 5 were exploring the house, seeing as how they had nothing else to do while Numbuhs 25 and 43 were working on their piece of machinery. Numbuh 5 was looking around the lounge when Numbuh 25's Mum appeared.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." Numbuh 5 replied. She began speaking again.

"You know, you do look a lot like me when I was little. I had long black hair that I always kept in a braid. I was a tomboy and I always had a red hat on." Numbuh 5's eyes widened.

"Were you a Kids Next Door operative?" Numbuh 5 began to question her.

"Yes, I was Numbuh 5, second in command of Sector V." She replied.

"Oh really. What kind of mission did you go on?"

"Candy Missions. I do remember coming in contact with Stickybeard and my fellow candy hunting partner, Heinreich Von Marzipan." Numbuh 5 could not believe what she was hearing.

"Numbuh 5's still finding it hard to believe that you were her."

"Oh yes and I remember speaking in the third person language most of the time, to fit in with my cool personality." Numbuh 5 kept on questioning her.

"OK. What is your heritage?"

"I have a mixed heritage. I am half African American and half French. Hope that's not too foreign for you."

"What's your sister's name and what was her codename when she was in the Kids Next Door?"

"My sister's name is Cree Lincoln and she was Numbuh 11." From that point on Numbuh 5 had definetly believed her.

"Woah, now I believe that you are me." Numbuh 5 said surprised.


End file.
